Tables Turned
by lunabloodmoon666
Summary: Evangelina is Michael Myers little sister who helped kill their family, but when the next town over needs a girl who wont be missed she gets thrown a new loop when she gets thrown into Camp Crystal Lake. Michael rampages when the only sibling he had to support him threw his whole life gets forced to find a killer...
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is a new idea that won't leave me alone so tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy it, I also own nothing except Evangelina.

**Evangelina POV:**

I giggled loudly at the new nurse as he struggled to unlock my cell door. He was fumbling with the keys looking into my brother's cell most likely seeing his dark eyes then into mine gulping before harshly pulling the door open and tiptoeing in. I giggled again as he slowly held the handcuffs up to which I skipped over making him flinch slightly and cuff my hands together.

I heard Michael's door being opened and grinned before skipping out the door dragging the poor nurse after me. Turning I looked in to Mikes cell and waved as a greeting and he gave a slight nod back as I grinned and skipped down the hallway knowing that Mike would be with me soon. The nurse had to run along next to me to keep up though. After three turnings I paused outside the usual door which led into a big white room with three chairs positioned around a table which had two sets of cuffs on two of the chairs.

The nurse practically shoved me into the guards arms before running of down the hall as the guard (James) rolled his eyes before grinning at me.

"Hey Evie, how's you on this lovely morning?" He asked with a southern accent dripping from each word as he gently pulled me into the room before chaining me up.

I grinned at him before laughing a little.

"I'm fine James, I like you new haircut you look absolutely dashing!" I exclaimed mimicking a posh english accent looking him over slightly assessing his new look. His usually long black hair had been cut and now curled in little rat tails around his earlobes which made his gently curved jaw look sterner especially with the light layer of stubble recently grown. He was in his usual pale blue scrubs with sneaky white trainers on. He was thin with a small amount of muscle which was complemented in the slightly tight clothes.

"Why thank you my love, the good ole doc will be here in about five min's so se ya soon sweets!" He said grinning, me and James were good friends he was a child of a nurse here when I first arrived and came in when the doctors went home and the attendants were busy in the break room. He was the only person I got on with, though we had been a little distant lately as he got caught and so was no longer my nurse as he had been before.

Examining my chains seemed to be the best thing I could do as I awaited my brothers appearance but thankfully I didn't need to wait long as the door was opened and in walked my big brother. I grinned at the three guards as two held his chains and the other was chaining attaching his chains removed and reapplied as they all but shoved him in the metal chair next to me.

They quickly left the moment he was seated making me giggle and Mike roll his eyes like usual. Mike only ever spoke and communicated to me and was known for being a mute around these halls but he was always releasing a dangerous aura when I was mentioned or when we were about to meet as warning. He was my protector and companion and as I kept breaking out my room to join him in his they reluctantly put us next to each other.

"Hey Mike! You ok?" I grinned and said gently as he turned towards me and I could see his eyes smiling.

"Yeah you?" He never said much and his voice was always rough from lack of use but I never cared he is my world and last family member except Boo but she has been adopted and no has a new family.

I nodded enthusiastically before complimenting his new mask which was white with black lines dribbled over it. I saw his dark blue eyes lighten slightly at the praise before they darkened when a flustered Dr Loomis unlocked the door and stumbled into his seat. Michael glared slightly with anger at our time being interrupted.

"Michael, Evangelina. How are you both today?" He asked after regaining his composure. I cocked my head as I noticed something was off about him, he was nervous.

"We are fines Looney Loomis, but you don't look good at all" I said grinning slightly at the way he flinched at my menacing tone before gulped and once again composed himself.

"Well Evangelina I have received some news this morning, I protested greatly but the head of the department was adamant and so I have no choice." He rambled slightly, this was strange he was usually so composed and relaxed.

I raised an eyebrow and he sighed before creating a steeple with his fingers as he leaned from his elbows on the table looking me in the eye.

"There is a camp called Camp Crystal Lake in the next town over, the local's there have requested a girl to place in this camp to hopefully lure a serial killer out called Jason Voorhees. The council's has said they would not send in somebody who would be unable to defend herself and needs to be pretty to make the killer pause hopefully." He gulped as Michaels glare became more prominent. " The Haddonfield asylum offered you, to go lure him out as you are the sanest yet strongest person who has somehow managed to get out of your room without a trace and appear in Michaels three blocks over. You are fast, smart, quite sane, and not afraid to defend yourself and so you were voted to go..." I was frozen in anger before exploding.

"WHY THE FUCK NOT SEND IN A COP, MILITARY RECRUIT! I WILL NOT LEAVE MY BROTHER HERE WHILE YOU DICKHEADS SEND ME OF IN THE WOODS TO CATCH A KILLER OR BE SLAUGHTERED LIKE A TURKEY AT CHRISTMAS!" I hissed at him my eyes darkening to black from the usual navy blue.

Loomis jumped back at Michaels accompanying growl, before sighing.

"I have no choice in the matter. You will be taken to this camp tomorrow at noon. Until then you and Michael are allowed to stay here and return when you wish to your rooms as you won't have time to say goodbye tomorrow morning." He stated not looking at either of us before walking out the room hanging his head.

I glanced at Michael and leaned on his shoulder shaking with a slight rage before grinning and leaning up to whisper into Mikes ear ...

**Tell me what you think please first fanfic with Halloween and Friday the 13th so advice is appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Evangelina POV:**

Me and Mike had devised a plan. It was brilliant. When the slightly flustered attendant stopped into a room with a computer and on the screen was a clothing website. Shrugging I rolled into the seat grinning as I chose many nice sets of clothes and a big rucksack to put them all in. Looney Loomis stumbled into the room again sweating and dabbing his forehead with a grey handkerchief.

"Morning, would you please add all the clothes you wish to have to the basket and I shall go and collect them… I am sorry about this" He said nervous before walking out, adding a few more items into the basket I grinned and went to knock on the door ready to return to my cell.

Grinning I skipped down the hall nodding to Michael as I passed his cell seeing his dark eyes watching me. Going straight into my room I splayed onto my bed and stared at the ceiling just as the puffing nurse attendant managed to lock my door grumbling about coffee. Grinning to myself I waited until the ruffles of paper bags got my attention.

Flipping of my bed I waited at the door as Loomis and my nurse stood together before showing me to a bathroom. It was basic, white walls, shower and sink with a mirror above it. Loomis cleared his throat dropping about six bags on the floor before stating I had an hour before leaving locking the door on his way.

Snickering to myself I pulled of the horrid patients clothing tossing them in different directions before skidding to a halt at the shower, turning the water on hot I awaited it to heat I pulled the clothes and shoes from the bags before seeing a spare bag making me frown, digging in a squealed at the sight of make-up, shampoo, conditioner, body wash and other items. Bringing what I needed I stepped daintily into the shower before throwing myself under the hot stream.

I cleaned my porcelain skin with the unscented gel before doing the same to my long hair groaning in pleasure at the feel of getting all the dirt from my scalp.

Stepping from the steam filled cubical I dried of with a stiff towel waiting for me on the toilet seat. Smiling I started to comb my hair while moving across the small bathroom to the fogged mirror leaving foot shaped puddles behind me.

Pulling of the towel from my dainty body I wiped the fog away in a rush to see myself.

I smiled nervously as my reflection copied my reactions. I still had the childish features I had last time I saw myself though now my face had matured slightly and my lips had turned into a bee stung look and my high cheek bones were more noticeable. My long strawberry blonde hair hung down in thick uneven strips the lowest layer being at my shoulder and then the longest being about mid-back. My hair was naturally strait with a little wave here and there.

My slightly oval eyes were framed with light lashes making my sky blue eyes look lighter, and my eyebrows curved nicely. I had a natural pink blush staining my cheeks dotted with a small amount of freckles. Grinning in acceptance I started braiding my hair in little places to make some curly before edging my eyes with a dark navy eye shadow and sharp black lining making my light eyes look sharp and more striking before lathering my lashes in mascara. Turning I skipped over to the bags digging in before grabbing my clothes dragging them on a light speed before shoving the rest in my cherry red rucksack in a faux leather studded with little spikes each blunted to the point beyond damage. Chucking in the makeup in the inside pocket I then placed the soap and hair products in as well. Turning to the mirror I unleashed the plaits and let the curls give me a unnerving look and my dark eyes made me look scary paired with my pale completion.

Turning I shouldered the bag and stood awaiting as the door swung open ready to go to camp crystal lake.


	3. Chapter 3

Evangelina POV

Loomis's was awaiting me when I finally emerged the building and chocked slightly at my appearance making me grin a little. He then gestured to a black police car to which I trudged towards and climbed in after tossing my stuffed backpack in the boot. Surprisingly Loomis joined me and sat next to me in the back before explaining about this Jason and giving me a red leather satchel, in it was Jason's file and Camp crystal lakes. There was also some breakfast bars, an apple, bottle of water and a switchblade and a walkie talkie.

He sat there the whole 2HOUR trip explaining EVEERYTHING I was about ready to throw him to Jason when we finally arrived in the camp. Loomis and a few others then set to take me into a cavern which had been rotting for at least ten years, it had light wood walls and floors there was two sets of bunk beds and a pile of new blankets and pillows in the corner which had a door leading to the bathroom, there was also a mini fridge and a cooler underneath the window facing the woods.

"Well it still beats the asylum!" I giggled grinning at the cops and Loomis's disgusted look. They all then left.

On cop a man who was portly and VERY hairy came up to me and handed me another knife this one was bigger and lighter, a dagger. Grinning I looked up and saw the distaste in his face.

"I don't trust you, but you're our last hope. If ya need anything then say it on the walkie talkie this also applies if ya kill the freak. Be warned should ya try to escape the woods there are police surrounding it around the clock and are ordered to shoot if they see movements. We will be back at the end of the week." He growled before storming away. Moments later I saw the cars drive away quickly. Shrugging I set about making up a bed by pushing two together forming a double bed and then threw the old quilts over the top making a canopy and grinning, then made up the bed below with a double sleeping bag as the sheets and then a blanket and bare duvet. The pillows were arranged at the head of the bed and the other blankets then piled together at the foot, next I put my huge rucksack in that pile along with the satchel. Tipping all the contents on the bed I placed the unopened files on the mini fridge and put the breakfast bars away in the cooler before munching the apple and tossing the core in a small mesh trash can next to the fridge.

Grinning I shoved the small red Stanley knife, dagger, bottle of water and a mini first aid kit I found into the leather red bag before pulling my blonde hair into a side pony tail leaving it to trail down my left shoulder. Skipping to the bathroom I nodded to myself looking at the large crack splintering the mirror.

I was wearing tight maroon jeans, a tight black long sleeved top and a dark red knitted cardigan on. I also had a matching maroon fedora slanted on my head making my hair look slightly darker and knee high black boots with a small heel and a few decorative buckles. Hidden under my cardigan was a nice decorative cameo with a skeleton day of the dead on a black back drop.

Rolling the satchel on my shoulder I grinned and skipped from the room towards to lake, when I reached the deck I stopped and shivered before walking calmly in the edge and into the woods making slight marks in the odd few trees should I get lost. When I reached a large pile of rocks I climbed them after throwing the satchel over my neck so the strap now crossed my body to ensure I wouldn't drop it. I crawled up grinning the whole way and I snickered as I felt eyes fall on me. When I reached the top I glanced around and breathed out in wonder at the sight. The sky was a dark red and purple blending with some black clouds and I saw the odd splash of blue where the storm was forming. I grinned to myself as I realised it was headed to Haddonfield.

I fell back onto crossed legs as I focused slightly on the eyes I knew were watching my every move. I'm assuming it was Jason, was from the trail I made myself no doubt he was most likely awaiting me to head back the same way before killing me. Rolling my shoulders in a loose shrug I pushed myself down the smooth rocks falling on my feet gently. I looked at the woods, they were heavily shadowed and I could see a few feet deeper it thickened with bushes and plants. Nodding I headed back the way I came skipping and humming as I went stretching my senses out as I felt him move from my path. I tilted my head slightly in confusion before shrugging. I knew he was around and he knew I knew as well. Grinning I made it to the camp and sat on the steps on 'my' cavern just looking at the woods hoping he would show himself when he realised I was alone.

After an hour or so passed I grew bored and looked into the clouded sky stretching my legs and turning to lie on the wide steps while I attempted to find the stars I knew were hidden. My ears pricked as a twig snapped a few feet away I simply rolled my eyes as I knew he thought due to my new position I was more vulnerable.

I counted 15 seconds and moved the fast coming machete that plunged into the wooden step where my head was a seconds previously. I rolled onto my feet and giggled as I spun only to duck again and jump down over the railings of the three and a half foot deck onto the damp floor. I spun again and snickered as he growled, but where he swung last time his machete got stuck in the pillar holding the half rotten porch up.

Standing straight he glared at me and I got a good look at him. He was wearing dirty brown trousers covered in blood, grass stains and little tears. He was wearing a dark green shirt in the same condition and a large thick brown coat. He was roughly 6.7ft tall and was concealing his face behind an old hockey mask covered in scratches. I could only see one eye a dark green glaring at me from the right socket.

We stood there glaring at one another waiting for the next move and then I started giggling, I was in hysterics and he stood there a mixture between angry and confused before lunging again.


	4. Chapter 4

Evangelina POV

I backed up quickly and side stepped to his right before jumping backwards as his arm swung around trying to grab me, my hat flew of landing at the woods edge. I kept dodging for a few minutes before he managed to release the hold on the machete as he swung at my legs unexpectedly. I yelped loudly as the cold blade sliced my left leg deeply just above my knee. We both looked to the wound and then he stared at me awaiting my reaction. I grinned widely before reaching in my satchel pulling the 7 inch long dagger out and balancing it gently in my right hand. I swore he smirked and then lunged again. I could feel the wound pounding with pain and the warm blood cling to my jeans making them heavy.

I dodged and skipped away leaping towards the woods before backing around and twirling around knowing if I entered the woods I would lose, he knew them more than I ever would. I ran towards the stone pile and I heard his heavy footsteps following. When I reached them I climbed up looking for him in the shadows. There was no moon making it hard to determine where abouts he was.

Suddenly a hard hand shoved me forwards making me shriek lightly as I went tumbling down the pile and landing in a painful heap at the bottom my feet touching the cold lake causing a echo of ripples to branch out before fading. My head was pounding painfully making it hard to breath as I untangled myself as my left foot was spread into the lake and my right was crumpled under me from where I tried to catch myself, my left arm was crossed over my chest and my right was holding onto the large boulder. Taking a deep breath I heaved myself up quickly as I remembered what was happening before looking around for the dagger. I had lost it.

Groaning I jumped up swaying slightly before spinning looking for Jason, I saw him stood at the top of the rock pile holding my dagger as if saying 'you want it come and get it!' I scowled and started storming back to my cavern hearing him follow I went a little faster. When I was a few feet away I finally noticed my face seemed numb, reaching up I searched my face lightly before gasping, above my right eyebrow reaching to the middle of my hairline was a gash and it was bleeding badly. Trying to stem the bleeding I used my cardigans sleeve to block the blood and I finally felt how numb my body was and where it wasn't numb it was VERY painful. Limping to my fallen satchel I grabbed it and stumbled into my cavern lighting as many candles as I could before falling to the floor and leaning against my bed facing the door.

Pulling out the mini medical kit I emptied the contents on the floor next to me before I groaned and got back up trying to find a mirror. I paused at hearing footsteps enter the cavern, turning slightly I held my finger up in the '1 minute' gesture before grabbing a mirror from the bathroom and falling back to my place where the medical kit was laid out. Setting the mirror in front of me so I could see my head wound I started cleaning it ignoring the annoyed giant standing in the corner.

When I admitted it needed stitches I searched for a little sewing kit. As I spotted it though I started to feel dizzy, cursing I noted how much blood I must have lost, my leg had clotted by now but it was bleeding a lot, my head started bobbing in a attempt to stay awake but it did nothing as my legs lost feeling. I started to crumble to the floor groaning at the pains that had awoken in my body. I finally collapsed gasping and trying to focus on something. Coughing from the dusty floor my eyes flickered unconsciously before everything went black.

Jason's POV

The strange girl had passed out from what I assume was blood loss. This made it easier to kill her. I went and stood over her with my machete ready but I couldn't kill her. Sighing I returned my chosen weapon to the sheath and leaned down picking the girl up bridal style. I trudged to her bed and put her down gently before examining her wounds. After searching I fixed her up for now bandaging her leg after cleaning the wound and applying bits of medical tape along her head wound holding it together before placing a large plaster over it. I stood back looking at her and thinking.

She was different her innocent face and beauty did make me stop from killing her straight away but I convinced myself it was to make sure she was alone. But when I found she was indeed alone it couldn't help but ask why? She was attractive, must have known the stories of me or she wouldn't have had weapons. But she didn't run, scream and cry begging mercy and THAT was what made me stop, she fought back laughing as though it were a game. She didn't cry when she hurt herself and treated me like a person, not the monster I was. Nodding to myself I tried contacting mother but got no response, sighing I picked her up gently and wrapped her in some of the blankets on her bed before returning home to the mine shaft. She would be mine. And she would never leave, my good girl...


	5. Chapter 5

Evangelina POV

I stirred awake slowly, groaning at the pain that invaded my senses before I finally opened my eyes. I closed them abruptly. Opening them again I sighed before pulling myself into a sitting position. I was handcuffed to an old metal framed bed in a corner of what looked like an old mine shaft. Gazing around in a daze I noted that there were many knick knacks covering the walls, floor and other odd units. There was a few shelves sported along the walls and on them were odd jewellery, lanterns and other things.

Groaning I noted that Jason must have brought me to his home. I looked around slowly for my apparent new roomy, he was nowhere to be seen. Grinning I turned and removed my necklace before picking the lock that kept me attached to the bed. After a moment I heard the satisfying click and the metal cuff popped of falling as far as the chain allowed.

Stretching I moved and flung my legs over the edge of the bed, ignoring the pain that radiated from my head and leg. Standing I was forced to wait as the pain made me dizzy. After a few minutes I started to the left following along the long halls before having to pick up a lantern placed haphazardly on the floor. Using the light I navigated my way into a big square room, I quickly noticed it was a kitchen. There was cans of food covering counters oddly placed around the uneven walls and there was a large gas cooker against the furthest wall, turning I saw a big hole. Peering in I shrugged seeing it was a storage room by the looks of it, there were blankets, lights, matches, first aid kits, and other odd bits including rucksacks.

Turning again I sighed before going back the way I came as there were no other exits, I saw a small passage way I missed and took the small detour, smiling little seeing a large pool of water. This must be the bathroom, seeing a small outhouse type box in the far corner I confirmed my previous statement.

I made my way back, when I reached the bed I saw that he had brought my blankets with me, smiling slightly I thought whether I should go back or not. I mean if I do go back all that will happen is he will come after me again and if not I will be sent to the asylum again...

But if I stay I will most likely get the freedom I want but Michael agreed to break out the night I left, check on Boo and then come get me so we can leave, surely though we could stay here in one of the cabins or another mine shaft, help Jason kill the trespassers.

Grinning I made up my mind to speak to Jason when he returns. Since he kidnapped me for a reason, unless he wanted me awake and to fight him, but if that's what he wanted he wouldn't have tended to my wounds and brought my blankets.

For the next hour I explored the mine fully finding the exit/entrance, another storage room this time filled with weapons, and the hallway where my bed was I noted another little room attached with a grinder for weapons and many more miscellaneous things... including my dagger...which I took back.

I sat on my bed with my legs leaning up the walls while counting cobwebs on the ceiling while waiting still, I grinned and shot up happy that he was back when I heard a loud bang. When he finally made his way to the room I was in I waved with my previously cuffed hand making him pause before dropping wood on the floor and facing me fully in confusion.

"I assume you wanted me to stay here?" I asked sweetly, he nodded once quickly.

"So does that mean I have to stay here forever?" I asked dramatically as he didn't reply. Sighing I stood up frowning at the height difference before grinning and jumping onto the bed and looking him in the eyes.

"Well I will stay here with you, BUT I need my things from the cabin and I refuse to stay here in the mine the whole time, and I may have to bring a guest-"I got cut off from explaining why when he growled.

"STOP growling! I will explain, he is my brother!" the growling stopped and he looked at me in confusion.

"Me and my brother murdered our family when we were children, well he did but I got blamed as well and so we were sent to an asylum for the criminally insane for life and because of all the trouble you've been causing I was sent to either kill you or be killed. So now I have decided to stay ... and you won't let me go, Mike was to break out the night I was sent here and to come and we were going to run away because we thought I would kill you, I wasn't going to unless you tried to kill me. So there ya have it!" I finished grinning and his unsure look I added, "me and Michael would either live in a cabin and help you kill or live in another mine shaft, with your help of course. Besides I'm sure you would get on VERY well with him, he speaks to me but other than that is a mute, he ALWAYS wears a mask and he loves killing, I mean he has gone through more guards at the asylum then there has been retired in the last 30 years!"

After a few minutes he nodded slowly and motioned me to follow him as we went into the small room coming from the one I was in, he lead me to an old metal work desk where he pulled yellowing paper and a half broken pencil out and started to write a note.

'You can stay, he can live cave next with supplies or all in mummy's cavern in hill' It was messy and mixed shaky but I understood it. Nodding I smiled and hesitantly hugged him which he slowly returned.

"I need to get my stuff, coming?" He nodded quickly and lead the way, about 20 minutes later of trudging through the muddy woods I laughed at seeing my cabin and ran ahead to get my stuff. When in the room I packed everything up and put in on the bed before grabbing the food in the mini fridge and cooler struggling to fit it all in the red satchel, just as I succeeded Jason grabbed both in one hand and gave me a look which clearly said he was amused. Scowling I went to put the rucksack on my back but he took that too, I gave him a look which he returned. He then grabbed my satchel and other bed sheets before leading the way and back to the hidden entrance, but instead he walked passed it and continued up the hill, frowning I followed for about another 20 minutes before I saw an old fashioned cabin made from wood and stone settled just in the woods covered by trees and large boulders.

Jason then walked straight in and I followed gasping in wonder at the place. It was rustic and country, we entered into a living room with two sofas and a couple of overstuffed chairs facing a fireplace ready to be lit. There was a nice floral rug in the middle of the room and bookcases lining the walls, then there was also a small kitchen in light browns through a small arch in the far left corner and by the door was a round table with a vase on and around were different chairs. Jason continued and lead me down a small hall pausing at the middle door and pushing in, I followed. Due to the fact he dropped my bags down I assumed this was my room he then nodded to me and left placing the cooler and fridge into the kitchen. I followed him back along the hall and pointed to the last door and then to himself. It was his room, I nodded and he nodded back before motioning to the door oppisite his and made a cross over his chest. Frowning I asked, "Not allowed in?" He nodded and then moved to the next door pointing to me and motioning taller making me grin, "My brother" He nodded and motioned to the fire wood before leaving.

I shrugged and headed back to my room taking it all in. There was a large double bed with red and white plaid covers over it, the frame was light beach wood with a set of matching bed tables on either side of the bed both below a small window each, there was a little dressing table, bookcase, wardrobe and a door which I assume led to a bathroom.

I put my clothes away quickly and put my stuff in its rightful places before I remembered the walkie talkie and mobile phone, I quickly took them both outside and smashed them beyond belief until they were nothing but odd remains which I scooped up and threw in the fire place for when Jason lit it. I sat back in a arm chair and slowly thought about everything and before I knew it dozed of.


End file.
